My nightmare becomes my reality!
by SVUfan94
Summary: Olivia and her 2 yr old daughter Rylee live in Manhattan, and are happy until Olivia works a case she never thought she would be working! Elliot comes back after 3 yrs has she forgiven him or does she still hold a grudge? Open and read to find out! Rated T for some gory chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**I do NOT own any of these characters except the ones I make up! They all belong to Dick Wolf!**

**This is my new story hope you guys like it! Takes place 3 yrs after Elliot left! **

"Mommy." Rylee said tugging on my arm." I opened my eyes to see my 2 yr old standing at the edge of my bed with her blanket and bear.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"I have scary dream, me sleep with you?"

"Of course you can honey, come here." I picked her and laid her next to me, she cuddled to my side.

I woke up to a knock at my door. Rylee was still asleep so I carefully left the bed. I look through the peep hole to see Rylee's babysitter,"Hey Erica."

"Hey! Oh do you not need me to babysit today?"

"I thought I told you I had a few days off?" I asked confused.

"Oh yeah you did I totally forgot sorry I'll be on my way."

"Thanks though."

"Anytime." Erica said walking away.

I closed the door and turned around to see my little girl come out in her princess pajamas with her blanket in one hand and bear in the other rubbing her left eye, all I could do was smile. "Good morning Roo."

"Mornging mommy."

"What do you want for breakfast cereal or pancakes?"

"Cakes." She said through a yawn.

"Ok do you want to watch a movie while I make them?"

"Cinde."

"OK." I put Cinderella in and made her breakfast.

"Mommy apple juice? Peas!"

"You sure can sweetie." I poured some apple juice in her sippy cup and gave it to her. "Here you go sweet pie."

"Dank you."

"Your welcome! Your pancakes are done." She ran to me and I put her in her high chair, then started cutting her pancakes up.

"Hurry mommy me hungry!"

"I'm cutting as fast as I can." There was a knock at the door again, it was Alex.

"Hey Liv!"

"Mommy cakes!"

"Ok ok I'm coming come in Alex."

"Here you go." I said handing Rylee her pancakes, "What do you say?"

"Peas! Danks."

"Welcome."

"Aun Lex!"

"Hey cutie pie!" Alex said and kissed her head. "So I heard you had a few days off?"

"Yeah I do."

"Wanna go do something?"

"I would love to but I told my babysitter I didn't need her."

"So we can find something to do with her, I love hanging with this little cutie, we could go see a movie or go to the amusement park. What do you think Rylee?"

"Amoosment park!"

"Ok amusement park it is but only if you ask you mommy."

"Peas mommy! we go?"

"Only if you finish your breakfast and brush you teeth?"

"K!"

Alex and I sat on the couch, talked and had coffee until Rylee was done.

"Mommy done!" I cleaned her up and sent her to the bathroom.

"Mommy potty." She said dancing

"Coming." I helped her potty, get dressed we brushed our teeth and left for the amusement park.

We got home around 8pm, Rylee was asleep in my arms.

"I think we wore her out." Alex said closing the door.

"Ya we did but she had fun. I had fun too we need to do this more often."

"Ya i agree."

"What do you say we hang around here watch movies, and play a never ending game of peek-a-boo with Rylee."

"Sounds good. I'll see you later ok."

"Ok I'm going to put her down see ya tomorrow." Alex walked out.

Right as I walked towards Rylee's room there was a knock at the door, I thought Alex for got something, so I opened the door only to fine it wasn't Alex. I looked at Rylee then at the person at my door..."Elliot?"

"You have a kid?!" He asked surprised.

**Let me know if I should continue this story or not. I will also be posting the last chapter to Surprise tonight after work. Please review!**


	2. Coffee house

**Here's chapter 2, hope you guys like it. I'll update every Thursday and Friday on my days off.**

"Come in. Have a seat I'm going to go put her down." I said as Elliot came in, I grabbed Rylee's blanket, teady and headed to her room. "Sorry we had a busy day." I said sitting down on the couch.

"That's ok. How old is she?" He asked sitting down next to me.

"She 2 yrs old."

"What's her name?"

"Rylee Dawn Benson."

"I didn't know you had a kid."

"No offense Elliot but you left without telling me so I didn't even think about telling you. Plus you left 3 yrs ago, why are you here now?"

"I came to tell you something and see how you were doing, but it looks like your doing just fine without me." He stood up to leave.

"Wait stay, ya I guess I'm ok, I've got Rylee so life is pretty good, but I always have room for my best friend." I said and he sat back down. "Why are you really here Elliot."

"I wanted to see you."

"You've been gone for three years, you could have shown up 2 yrs ago, so there is something on your mind, I know you Elliot Stabler."

"You still mad I left?"

"No I've moved past that after you left I got pregnant with Rylee so I had to get over you and be strong to raise my little girl."

"Oh." Elliot said sadly.

"Sorry El that sounded awful, it sounded better in my head."

"I deserved it. I came to tell you I love you, I have since we met you don't have to say it back I just wanted you to know how I felt."

"El...I can't...I missed you it hurt when you left because I loved you...but all I need is my best friend back. Can you do that for me?" I said looking at him.

"As long as I get to spend time with you yeah I can do that."

"Good, look I would love to catch up, but Rylee's going to have me up at 6 so I need sleep."

"Coffee tomorrow morning at 6:30?"

"Yeah that sounds nice. Where at?"

"Coffee shop down the street?"

"Yeah I'll be there, but I'll have Rylee with me."

"That's ok."

"Ok see you tomorrow."

"Night Liv."

"Night El." I said and closed the door behind him. I cleaned up some of Rylee's toys and went to bed.

6 o'clock rolled around too fast and right on time Rylee was tugging on my hand. "Mommy up!"

"Ok Rylee mommy's up." I climbed out of bed and walked into the living room Rylee was already sitting on the couch waiting for me to turn on Cinderella, I smiled and put Cinderella on for her. She sat and watched while I got ready to meet Elliot. I packed her bag, turned off the tv and swooped her in my arms.

"Mommy Cinde!" She said reaching for the T.V.

"You can watch her later mommy's going to meet a friend."

"Me go to?"

"A-huh."

I pulled up and walked into the coffee shop with Rylee on my hip, "Hey El."

"Morning, and you must be Rylee?" She hid her face in the crook of my neck. " I already ordered for you black with milk right?"

"Yeah still the same."

"And I ordered orange juice for Rylee."

"No she's allergic to oranges."

"Oh sorry."

"It's ok you didn't know, I brought her sippy cup full of Apple juice for her.

"So how long after I left did you find out you were pregnant?"

"About 6 months."

"Can I ask who her father is?"

"Yeah it's a guy you never met, his name is Jake Hannigan."

"Is he in the picture?"

"No when I found out I was pregnant he hit the road, he didn't want anything to do with her, he even signed his right away." I told him looking down at Rylee.

"Damn Liv I'm sorry."

"Egh it's ok were better off anyway."

"Good, So how do you feel if I come back to SVU?"

"El that's great, but you should know we have 2 new detectives Amanda Rollins, her and Fin are partners. Nick Amaro, He and I are partners."

"Where's Munch?"

"He's still there, he's just working other cases in another unit."

"Hows Cragen?"

"Great him and Liz Donnely are married about a year and a half now."

"Mommy hungry."

"Do you want your banana?"

"Yes peas."

"Here you go baby." I said handing her half of the banana.

"Danks."

"Remember small bites." I said poking her nose.

"Ok."

"Liv your a great mom."

"Thanks El. Where was I?"

"Liz and Don."

"Oh yeah. HEs really happy him and Liz take Rylee every Saturday night for a sleep over except for tonight I have it off."

"Mommy more nana."

"Ok here."

"Danks. Cinde?"

"Yeah." I pulled out my laptop, put headphones on her head and put on Cinderella. I kissed her head. "What?!" I asked El who was staring.

"Nothing your are an amazing mom."

"Thanks."

"Ganpa!" Rylee squealed and jumped from my lap and ran to Don.

"Hey dad."

"He Rylee Roo, what are you doing here?" He asked and picked her up.

"Mommy friend." She pointed

"Elliot?"

"he Don."

"What are you doing here?"

"Visiting and coming back to SVU."

"Really?"

"Really I came back for Liv too, but was a little surprised she had a daughter."

"Yeah well you left she moved on. Sorry little harsh but true."

"I know Liv already told me she moved on."

"Damn I'm late."

"For what?" Don asked.

"Alex and I were going to hang out again today at 9 its now 9:20, thanks for the coffee El, see you soon maybe at work on Monday."

"You got it."

"C'mon Rylee were meeting aunt Alex for breakfast."

"Yay aun lex!" She clapped her hands. I took her from Don and kissed his cheek and left.

"I would lvoe to have you back Elliot lets go start the paperwork." Cragen said.

**Hope you guys liked the chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Fun at the house!

**Sorry this story is late...I thought I posted it but apparently I didn't, so to make it up to you guys I will post 2 chapters tonight and 2 tomorrow night. Anyway I hope you like it! PLEASE REVIEW!**

I got home and Alex was waiting outside my apartment door. "And where have you two been so early!"

"Aun Lex!"

"Hey squirt."

"Have I got some news for you!" We walked inside and I put Rylee down and she ran to her room, while me and Alex sat on the couch and talked.

"No! Your joking Elliot's back."

"Yeah he told me he loved me."

"What did you say?"

"I said that I need a friend not a relationship I need to think about Rylee."

"Yeah that's probably a good choice, but he's back that's great!"

"Yeah he's coming back to SVU also."

"What?! How is Nick going to react to that?"

"I'm not sure."

"Mommy." Rylee said pointing to her sippy cup on the counter. "Peas?" I got up and handed it to her. "Danks." She said and ran off.

"Your welcome."

"So was he surprised that you had a kid?"

"Yeah that's the first thing he said when I opened my door."

"Did he ask who her father was?"

"Yeah I told him it was Jake."

"I still hate him for leaving you two!" I mean who could leave this cutie?"

"Not me that's for sure, she has me wrapped me around her little finger."

"She has all of us around her finger!" Alex said.

"Mommy potty!" She exclaimed and ran to the bathroom.

"Coming. Sorry I'll be right back."

"Go ahead."

"Mommy who that man?"

"An old friend of mommy's. He's going to live in Manhattan."

"You play togefer?"

"Yes we work together. Wash your hands."

We walked out and Alex was smiling at us. "What?"

"Nothing she is just the cutest thing ever. I heard you talking in the bathroom."

"Oh yeah she is pretty cute."

"Mommy hungry."

"Ok what do you want?"

"Scramb eggs."

"Ok why don't you go play candy land with aunt Alex while I make your eggs."

"OK!"

"Gee thanks." Alex said looking at me.

"Do you know how many times I've played that game? Too many!"

"Mon aun Lex cany lan!" She said tugging on Alex's hand.

"Ok I'm coming."

"YAY!" Rylee screamed and ran to me. "Mommy me win!"

"You did! High five."

"Again!"

"No Rylee your eggs are done. I made some for you too Alex."

"Thanks Liv!"

"Anytime."

"Mommy frog movie?"

"After you finish your breakfast."

"Ok!"

"Frog movie?" Alex asked.

"Princess and the frog she can't say princess so she just says frog."

"Oh got it."

We all finished our breakfast and watched princess and the frog twice, sleeping beauty once, and Cinderella three times.

"Ok bug time for your bath."

"NO baff!" She exclaimed.

"What?"

"Oh no your gonna get it." Alex said.

"nu-uh!"

"A-huh?"

"No baff!" She yelled again.

"No...ok I have no choice but too.." I walked over to her, "let my tickle bugs get you."

"No tickle!" She ran away. I caught her and tickled her.

" Oh no their all over you."

"Mommy get bus off." She said through giggles.

"I'm trying but they are too fast, you need a bath to get them off."

"Ok baff hurry!" She said an lifted her arms up. I took off her shirt and she ran to the bathroom.

"Hurry mommy!"

"Come on Alex we can talk while I give her a bath."

"So you go back to work tomorrow?"

"I'm on call, so if they need me, ya I do work, if not I get to spend all day with this little squirt." I said and tapped her nose.

There was a knock at the door, "can you get that for me Alex?"

"Yeah sure." Alex opened the door, "Hello."

"Hi is Olivia Benson here?" The voice asked.

"Yeah let me get her for you." She said and walked away, and walked into the bathroom, "Liv someone is at the door for you." Alex said as I was wrapping Rylee in a towel.

"Ok coming." I picked Rylee up and walked out to the front door, "CASEY! OH MY GOD!" I exclaimed and hugged her. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to say hi? I'm here to prosecute a few cases I'm on probation the bar wants to keep me on a tight lease since I lied in open court."

"I haven't seen you in 2 yrs."

"I know. Who is this little cutie?"

"This is my daughter Rylee."

"WHAT?! you have a daughter since when?"

"Since 2 yrs ago I found out I was pregnant a few weeks after you left for Wisconsin."

"OH MY GOSH! She is so cute!"

"Thanks. Casey this is Alex."

"The Alex! Alex Cabot!?"

"Ya thats me." Alex said confused.

"I've heard so much about you from Liv and El."

"Oh really?" She said and gave me a look.

"What we used to talk about you."

"A LOT!" Casey smirked.

"Mommy cold!"

"Sorry Casey I've gotta get her dressed and to bed. Do you mind waiting for a bit?"

"No go ahead take all the time you need."

"Be right back!" I walked into her room. "What pajamas do you want?"

"Cinde."

"Ok." I got them out of your drawer, dressed her, and put her in bed.

I was about to walk out when Rylee asked "Mommy book?" She asked holding up mickey mouse.

"Ok just one." I got half way through the story before she fell asleep in my lap, I tucked her in, "I love you Rylee."

"Wuv you mommy." She said through a yawn.

"Sorry Casey that took longer than I thought she wanted a bedtime story."

"Thats ok. So how hold is Rylee?"

"2."

"Can I ask who is her father?"

"Yeah, a man you wouldn't know Jake Hannigan."

"Is he in her life?"

"No when I told him I was pregnant he took off he even signed his rights away."

"Liv I'm so sorry that must have been hard."

"It was a little hard but he gave me my beautiful daughter."

Alex, Casey and I had a few beers, ice cream, and just hung out til midnight.

"I should get going I have to prosecute a case in the morning." Casey said.

"Yeah I gotta get to bed Rylee will have me up at 6."

"Ugh I'm never having kids." Alex and Casey both said.

"Yeah you two will don't deny it."

"Ok well bye Liv let's hang again." Casey said.

"Yeah sooner than later."

"I'm outta here too, text me Liv. Give Rylee kissed for me!"

"Ok Night guys." They left, I cleaned up Rylee's toys and crashed.


	4. Back to work

**Here is the next chapter, I promised! Enjoy...PLEASE REVIEW!**

Rylee got me up at 6:30 this morning to watch Cinderella, she watched while I drank coffee and read my book. Around noon my phone started ringing, "Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Live sorry to call you but we caught a case and we need you. Can you come in?" Cragen asked.

"Ya le me call my babysitter and I'll be in."

"Ok."

"Bye." I hung up the phone. "Rylee mommy has to go to work so Erica's going to come watch you today ok."

"NO!" She screamed grabbed her blanket and ran to my room. I walked in and she was on my bed crying.

"Baby what's wrong?"

"No like Erica!"

"Why not sweetie?"

"She mean."

"It's ok go watch Cinderella I'll be right there."

"K." I felt some thing was wrong in the pit of my stomach but I just blew it off. I called Erica, "Hey Erica it's me Olivia, can you babysit Rylee today?"

"I would love too but I'm already babysitting another kid sorry you said you had today off."

"I know. It's ok thanks though." I hung up, and called Alex, "Hey."

_"Hey."_

"Can you watch Rylee today?"

_" Ya I'm not busy today be there in 20."_

"Thanks." I said and hung up. "Ok aunt Alex is going to come watch you while mommy goes to work ok."

"YAY!"she started clapping.

Alex showed up I thanked her and headed to work.

"Hey Liv sorry to call you in today, but we found a body of a little girl in Queens take Nick and go."

"Ok." I found Nick. "Nick we got to go to a crime scene lets go."

"Ok where we headed?"

"Queens."

We were walking out when Elliot walked up, "Hey Liv."

"El!" I squealed and gave him a hug. "You're back to work already?"

"Ya signed the paper work yesterday after we had coffee."

"That's great. Come on we got a case you can ride with me and Nick and I. By the way Nick Elliot Stabler, El, Nick Amaro."

"The Elliot Stabler that left you a mess when he took off?'

"NICK!" I glared at him.

"What it's true."

"Ya then I had Rylee and got over it. Sorry El no offense."

"No it's ok Rylee's adorable."

"He met Rylee!"

"Ya over coffee yesterday morning I wasn't leaving her alone!"

"Well I'm not going if he's going."

"Ok fine c'mon El."

We got in my car and left, "Sorry about Nick he's protective of Rylee and me."

"Thats ok I'm protective of you I always have been and now I'm here for Rylee too."

"Thanks El."

We arrived to the crime scene CSU was already there processing the scene.

"Olivia don't go over there." A CSU tech said to me.

"Why not?" I asked and walked over "OH MY GOD!" I shrieked and turned to El.

He grabbed me and wrapped his arms around me. "What Liv?"

"That's Ali Gibbson!"

"Who?"

"On of Rylee's play date friends she's the same age as Rylee."

"Oh." He said and held me tighter and kissed my temple. "It's ok Liv, It's not Rylee."

"I know."

"Me what happened?" El asked.

"Liv you want to hear?" Mel asked me.

"Ya it's my case."

"She was raped with a foreign object them smothered with a pillow and laid here."

"Any idea what the foreign object was?"

"I can't do this!" I said and walked away.

"Keep going Mel."

"Maybe a wooden spoon, I'll know more once I get her on my table."

"Ok call me when you have something."

"I will."

I was Elliot walking towards me, "I'm sorry El I just couldn't hear it, that could have been Rylee."

"But it wasn't. Can you do this?"

"I have too for Ali, I've got the tell her mother."

"Want me to go with you?"

"That'd be great!" We got in the car and drove to Ms. Gibbsons house.

"Olivia hi, whose this"

"My partner Elliot can we talk?"

"Ya come on in. We can talk in the living room." We sat in the living room.

"Sam I'm so sorry to you this be we found...Ali this morning."

"What?!"

"She was dead."

"What?! Your lying it wasn't her."

"Ya it was I'm so sorry."

"No she's all I have! No this can't be happening."

I walked over to her and wrapped her in a hug, "I'm so sorry, I can't even imagine."

"Thanks for telling me your self Liv it means a lot."

"Anytime I promise you, we're going to find whoever did this."

"I know you will."

And with that Elliot and I left and went back to the 1-6.

**Sorry, it's so short I've got homework and trying to potty train my almost 3 month old puppy, NOT EASY!**


	5. Pissed off!

**Sorry for the late update, I lost my notebook with my Fanfic in it so I had to start from scratch again! Anyway here is the next chapter to My nightmare become My reality! REVIEW AND ENJOY!**

I walked in with Elliot who had his arm around me comforting me. When I looked up I was Nick and he wasn't happy. I went to sit down when I heard my name.

"Olivia my office now!" Cragen yelled. I walked in, "Close the door."

"Ok cap...what's up?" I asked.

"Nick said you told him you didn't want him to go to the crime scene with you and that you wanted Elliot, because he's a better detective."

"EXCUSE ME! That's not what I said!"

"Ok Liv calm down just tell me what you did say."

"Nick was being an ass to Elliot, and he said "He wasn't going if Elliot was" so I walked out with Elliot."

"Ok just tell Elliot to ignore Nick. You and Elliot are partners now anyway."

"What!? What about Nick?"

"Him and Munch will be partners. Now that I have my two best detectives back I'm putting you together, plus you mellow Elliot out."

"Good point. You know Nicks not going to like this."

"I know which is why your telling him."

"Why me?"

"Because for some reason you can calm him down too."

"Its a gift." I smiled and walked out. "Excuse me your sitting in my chair." I said to Elliot as I walked to my desk.

"I tired to tell him to move." Nick said.

"I know." Elliot said smirking at me.

"Well get out I never sat in your chair."

"Ya so."

"Move or else."

"Or else what?"

"You better move." Nick said.

"Fine!" I said and sat on him.

"And how is this teaching me a lesson?" Elliot asked.

"Its not I just have paperwork to fill out. OH by the way were partners again." I told Elliot. "Nick your with Munch." I said looking at him.

"Sweet." El said.

"WHAT!" Nick yelled. " Your my partner not his. He leaves you, and you become a mess, you finally get your life together, then he shows up out of the blue, and now your falling apart again!"

"Wow Nick calm down."

"No I will not calm down. He comes back and you act like nothing happened!"

"Ok first of all this wasn't my decision. Second I'm not falling apart, this case just hits home, the little girls that are being killed are Rylee's age and her friends!" I yelled back now standing, Elliot had his arms around my waist holding me back.

"Liv I didn't know that." Nick said.

"Amaro my office NOW! Cragen yelled.

Nick went into his office, and I sat back down on Els lap and spun my chair around to look at the board. "Ok what do we have?"

"Well we have a pedophile on the streets, no fingerprints, no fibers, so nothing!" Fin said.

"Damn." Elliot said.

Just then I heard a little voice yell, "Mommy!" Rylee screamed and ran towards me. I got off Els lap and squatted down. "Rylee!" I exclaimed picking her up. "What are you doing here?"

"Aun Lex said we come say hi."

"Well I'm glad you did." I hugged her tighter as a few tears fell. Rylee pulled away and looked at me. "Mommy k?" She asked and wiped my tears with her little hands.

"Yeah mommys ok just a hard day at work."

"Me go see ganpa?" She asked.

"Oh I don't know bug he's talking to Nick maybe next time ok."

"K."

"How 'bout you go see uncle Munch."

"K!" I put her down and she ran to Munch.

"You ok?" Alex asked.

"I don't know ask me when this case is over."

"I heard it was a little girl Rylees age, do you know who?" She asked.

"Yeah Ali Gibbson."

"No she was adorable." She gasped.

"Ya I know."

"Her poor mom."

"Yeah we told her today."

"Liv I'm so sorry."

"Thanks we'll get the guy. Hey thanks for bringing her in too."

"Sure once I heard it was a little girl Rylees age I figured you would start to think it was her, so I brought her in to remind you she is alive and happy!" I furrowed my eyebrows at her. "Liv I've known you for years I know you how you think!"

"Right 'cause that's not creepy!" We both laughed.

"Well we should probably go so you can catch this basturd."

"Yeah. Rylee come here sweetie." I yelled softly, she ran over and I picked her up. "Aunt Alex is going to take you home now ok. But mommy will be home for bedtime ok."

"K bye mommy wuv you." Rylee said and kissed my cheek.

"I love you too bug. Now give me a bear hug." She wrapped her arms around my neck and squeezed. "Oh thats my girl. I love you bear hugs." I kissed her head and gave her her to Alex. I went over and sat on El, because he was still in my chair. Just them Nick came out of Cragens office grabbed his jacket and stormed out.

Cragen walked out, saw us and asked, "What are you two doing?"

"He wouldn't get out of my chair and I have paperwork to fill out." I defended myself.

"Oh well you two are suppose to be partners not...never mind. What do we have?"

"Bubkiss." Munch said.

"Well lets find something before another little girl shows up." He said and walked into his office.

"I think Cragen was going to say your partners not lovers." Fin said.

"No he wasn't." I said.

"Yeah I think so Liv." El said.

"Liv and Elliot sittin' in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Munch sang.

"Ok enough kids. Back to work before we find another little girl." I said.

"But mom." Munch joked.

"No buts Munch now or your grounded." I joked back.

"Fine!" He said and folded his arms.

We worked every angle we could think of, and tracked down leads that lead no where. Finally at 8:30 "Go home get some rest, there is nothing more we can do tonight. Olivia you have a daughter to get to go." Cragen said.

"Thanks cap." I said grabbing my coat and bag. I went to grab my keys but El grabbed them, "El not tonight, stop fooling around and give me my keys."

"No your falling asleep at your desk, I'm driving you home."

"El I'm fine c'mon."

"Either you let me drive you home or your crash in the crib your choice."

"Fine! But you don't have to."

"I know I want to."

"Thanks. Night guys."

"Night." Fin and Munch said. We walked out and went to my car.

"50 bucks says they sleep together tonight!" Fin said.

"You're on!." Munch replied.

**Hope you liked the chapter! I'm gonna try and post another one tonight! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Sleep over!

**Heres to next chapter! ENJOY & REVIEW!**

We arrived at my apartment and went up. "Mommy! Rylee screamed as I walked through the door.

"Hey sweet pea. Did you have fun with aunt Alex today?" I asked picking her up.

"Ya he have ice ceam and tangled."

"Lucky you."

"Hi lliot." Rylee said hiding in the crook of my neck.

"Hi cutie." El replied.

"I'll be right back I'm going to put her down for the night."

"Me not sleepy. She said through a yawn.

"Yeah not falling for that bug." I tucker her in with her teady bear kissed her head and cracked her door. When I walked into the living room Alex and Elliot were laughing. "What are you two laughing at?"

"Nothing." Alex said.

"A-huh."

"Well I should go."

"No stay and have a beer with us Alex."

"I can't." She hugged me, "Have fun." She whispered and left.

"So you wanna watch a movie?" I asked.

"Sure."

"Ok you pick out a movie I'll get the beer and ice cream."

"Ice cream?" He asked.

"Yes ice cream."

"Weird combo ain't it."

"Yeah but if you must know, that's what I ate with Alex and Casey after you left. We wanted ice cream and beer so it just kinda stuck, now it's one of our favorite things to do when we hang out."

"What drink beer and eat ice cream?"

"Yeah and watch movies."

"Oh so now I'm one of your girlfriends?"

"No your a guy friend, well a little more than that, but that's besides the point, pick out a damn movie!"

"OK!" He sorted through my movies while I sat on the couch and ate ice cream. "You have no men movies."

"Men movies?" I asked.

"Yeah you know like Bruce Willis, Fast & Furious you only have chick flicks and princess movies."

"Well I'm sorry its only me and my two year old daughter to loves princesses. Do you see any men living here?"

"No but there could be."

"In time El in time."

He picked out P.S I love you with my help. We sat on the couch had ice cream and drank beer. Halfway through the movie I fell asleep on Els chest, and he fell asleep with his arm around me. About 3am I felt tugging on my pajama pants. I opened my eyes and looked down at Rylee. "Hey bug what's wrong?"

"Tummy hurts."

"Ok come here." I moved slowly off Elliots chest and out from underneath is arm and picked up Rylee. "Bug your burning up." I took her to the bathroom and took her temperature it read 103.1, "Lets get you some medicine." Just then she threw up all over me, then she started crying. I went to my bedroom and closed the door so she didn't disturb El, "Sshh Rylee your ok." I put on a clean shirt then started bouncing her softly, gave her some medicine, and sat in the rocking chair and rocked her 'til she fell asleep again. At about 4:30am I checked her temperature again it read 98.1. I woke up the next morning so see El making coffee, I looked down at Rylee who was still asleep in my arms.

"Morning." He said.

"Morning. How long have you been up?" I asked.

"About and hour and a half."

"You should of waken me."

"I didn't want to, you both looked so cute."

"Ha thanks. Did you hear us at all last night?"

"Um..I heard her cry but figured you had her, but other than that no I slept great."

"Ok good, she got me up at 3 with a stomach ache and a fever of 103.1 I got it down about 4:30 to 98.1 she threw up every hour and a half until about 7:30 and then finally crashed in my arms."

"Aw poor Rylee. Is there anything I can do?"

"Acutally Yeah can you take her I have to pee."

"Sure!" I handed her to him and took off the the bathroom. I came back and he was singing Twinkle twinkly little star and rocked her. When he was done I walked over and said, "I didn't know you could sing."

"I can't."

"Yeah whatever. Your really good with her. She's starting to warm up to you."

"Really?!"

"Yeah she never snuggles with anyone like that besides Alex, Munch, Fin, Don and me."

"Munch really?"

"Yeah he's silly uncle Munch. She loves him."

"Good I want her to feel comfortable around me."

"She will. So you want eggs?"

"No Liv let me cook for you."

"No El your the guest, plus do you really want to move her and risk waking her up?"

"Well, no I can't, I mean look at her she adorable."

"Yeah she is."

"So I have a question for you."

"OK shoot."

"Did you really get over me, leaving that is?"

"You cocky basturd! Yes i did miss you a lot, but after I got pregnant I decided to change my life for her. After her father bailed, I vowed to be the best mother ever so she wouldn't need a father. I let go of my anger and saddness of you leaving, her father leaving and thought forgive and forget. I even forgave my mom for beating me when she was drunk."

"Wow Liv that's amazing."

"I had to for my little girl."

"It's just...wow."

"It's not that big a dead El. Dead or Alive?"

"What?"

"Your eggs dead or alive."

"Oh dead." Just then Rylee threw up on El. "Um..Liv?"

"Yeah?" I turned around, "Oh El I'm sorry let me get you some clean clothes." I went to my bedroom grabbed him a shirt and sweats. "Here you go, you can wear these but I want the sweats back."

"But these are mine."

"Not anymore. When you left they became mine."

"Fair enough."

I went to the kitchen with Rylee on my hip, and her head resting on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Elliot in his underwear. "What are you doing?"

"Stripping."

"I see that you know there is a bedroom or the bathroom."

"I know, but it's not like you haven't seen my in my underwear before."

"Good point." I started pouring me a cup of coffee and went to ask Elliot if he wanted some but he was staring at me. "What are you staring at?"

"You."

"Ok why?"

"Because I like the look of you with a baby on your hip."

"That's sweet but stop staring and come eat your eggs."

"Ok." He replied and walked over without a shirt. I stared at him. "What?"

"Your not going to put a shirt on?"

"Nope."

"Ok." There was a knock at the door.

"I got it." El said and practically ran to the door.

"Hey Olivia...Oh your not Olivia. Who are you?" The women at the door asked.

"I'm Elliot her boyfriend."

"Oh I didn't know she had a boyfriend."

"I don't." I said pushing him out of the way. "Hey Erica, sorry I meant to call but Rylee is sick so I don't need you today."

"Ok that's cool. Hey you should sink your hook in him before someone snags him from you. He's hot!"

"Ha I know he is. I don't think I have to worry about him falling for someone else. I'll call you tomorrow if I need you ok."

"OK, feel better Rylee." She said and grabbed Rylees hand, but Rylee pulled away.

"She's just sick." I said and closed the door. That was really weird Rylee usually loves Erica what is going on? I thought to myself.

"So you think I'm hot?"

"Oh you so don't need the ego boost. Use your imagination."

"Fine! So I take it your not coming to work today?"

"Probably not. I should probably call Don and tell him."

"When did he become Don and not captain."

"When Rylee started calling him grandpa and I started calling him dad thats when."

"Oh ok."

I picked up my phone and called Don.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey Dad it's Olivia."

_"Hey Liv. What's up?"_

"I'm not coming in today Rylee is sick with a fever and the flu."

_"Oh poor Rylee Roo. Thats ok you stay and take care of her. But I do need Elliot to come in, can you tell him I need him in here at noon."_

"Yeah I can tell him...wait how did you know he was here?"

_"Liv he's been gone for 3 yrs I knew when he came back you two would be_ inseparable."

"Right ok I'll tell him."

_"Ok thanks bye."_

"Anytime bye dad." I hung up the phone. "Hey Don wants you to come in at noon."

"How did he know I was here?"

"Come on it's Don."

"Yeah your right. So noon?"

"Yeah."

"Good I have time to woo you."

"Ha good luck I'm going to go put her in my bed, be back."

When I walked back in the living room Elliot was in his boxers laying in my couch.

"Lets watch a movie." He said.

"Ok." I said with a shaky voice I knew what he was trying to do, and I knew I might cave if he played his cards right.


	7. Break it up

**Heres the next chapter sorry it took so long! Please review!**

"Ok what movie do you want to watch?" I asked.

"Lets find one on T.V."

"You want a more manly show huh?"

"Yes I do."

"Ok fine, you find a movie while I change into my sweats!" I changed and walked into the living room. "Did you find a movie?"

"I did GI Joe."

"Oh thats a good movie."

"Yeah it is."

"Move over I want to sit down." I said.

"No the only way you can sit is if you lay on top of me."

"Fine."

"OOF! I said lay not sit on me!"

"Yeah well this is more comfortable." He sat up and pulled me down to him. "El c'mon let go."

"No!" He said and starting kissing my shoulders.

"El I know what your doing and it's not going to work."

"A-huh." He said, and worked his way to my neck and started kissing.

"El..."

"Hmm?"

"We can't...Rylee."

"She's asleep." He said in between kisses.

"Still...Oh god." I said and gave in I turned to him so we were stomach to stomach. He kept kissing my neck. "El stop teasing."

"Why it's fun."

"Stop teasing or I'm getting up and leaving."

"Wow ok. He replied and his lips landed on mine. His hands went up my back under my shirt and pulled it over my head only breaking contact for a moment. He then worked down to my hips and slid my sweats off this feet. He took off my panties, then started kissing my neck while he unclasped my bra, I was now naked. El flipped us over so I was lying on my back and he was on top I took his boxers off with my feet and covered us with a blanket. I moaned as he pushed into me. He pushed in and out, until we both reached out climaxes. After he pulled out and we just laid there catching our breath.

"El..."

"I don't have any regrets if that's where this is going."

"Its not because I don't either. It's just...El...I love you."

"Really?"

"Yeah I do El I always have."

"Good because I love you too. Why couldn't you ever say it?"

"Because I didn't want to say it and have you leave again."

"Liv I'm not going anywhere, I want to be here for you and Rylee."

"Promise?"

"Promise." He said and kissed me.

"El it's almost noon you have to go to work."

"Aww but I don't want to!"

"I don't want you too either. But Cragen will send Munch and Fin after you if you don't.

"Ok fine." He said and flipped me on the couch, and he stood up still naked.

"On second thought you should call in, I want you all the myself." I said and grabbed him pulling him back on top of me.

"As much as I would love too I can't we have a pedophile killing little girls Rylee's age. I have to go keep her safe and you from falling apart." He kissed me.

"Ok fine but hurry back." I said and let him get up.

"I will are my work clothes still here?"

"Yeah in the bedroom in the drawer. Just please put your boxers on first Rylee is lying on my bed asleep."

"Ok I will."

"Thanks."

"Your welcome." He got dressed and left for work.

"Elliot where's Liv?" Fin asked as he walked in the squad room.

"She's home taking care of Rylee, she's sick."

"Did you just say "home"?" Munch asked.

"No." El defended.

"Oh you slept with Olivia didn't you?" Amanda said.

"No!"

"Elliot come on we know you two." Fin said.

"I don't kiss and tell."

"Come on tell me I won the bet." Fin said.

"What bet?"

"Munch and I had a bet that you and Liv would sleep together last night."

"Well Fin you lost we slept together this morning."

"Damn Elliot you suck! You win Munch here's your 50 bucks." Fin handed him 50 bucks.

"Nice I knew you two couldn't last. You were bound to slip and sleep together!" Munch said.

"WHAT YOU SLEPT WITH OLIVIA! YOU SON-OF-A-BITCH!" Nick yelled and punched Elliot. Before Fin,Munch and Amanda knew it they were on the floor punching each other. Fin pulled Elliot off Nick and Munch and Amanda pulled Nick off Elliot. "You slept with Olivia when I was getting so close!" Nick yelled.

"Amaro you had no chance with her, I love her I always have and always will."

"Yeah well you left her! I was here for her, she counted on me, she trusted me until you came along and screwed everything up!"

"You think you know her?" Ok whats her favorite food?" Nick stood there. "Chinese food. What's her middle name? Serena after her mother. Where is she ticklish? Between her big toes and her sides. Does she have any siblings?"

"Ha no!" Nick blurted out.

"Wrong she has one brother Simon Marsden. See you think you know her but you don't. I was her partner for 12 yrs I know everything about her, there is to know about her, even the things she'd rather forget. I know things about her that some people would run if they knew but I would never run because I love her!"

"Nice speech but I'm still not giving up on Olivia!"

"Fine suit yourself! But right now we have work to do!" El said and walked to Olivias desk.

"Your working this case?" Nick asked.

"Yeah Olivia is my partner now so its also my case! No we've got to find this perp. Look I know you all love Rylee, so Nick lets put our differences to the side and find this guy for Olivia and Rylee."

"Fine but only for Rylee and Olivia."

"Ok so do we know where Ali was before seh was killed?"

"Fin and I went to talk to her mom this morning before you came in she said Ali was in day care all day." Amanda said.

"I think she's covering for someone." Fin said.

"A worker maybe?" Elliot replied.

"Maybe lets run a check on all the workers." Nick said.

"Already on it partner." Munch said.

"I can't believe I'm stuck with you because Mr. hot shot had to come back."

"Well believe it."

"Fin, Rollins they just found another little girl. Melinda will meet you there." Cragen said walking out of his office.

"Ok on it."

"Nick, Elliot and Munch I need you here tracking down leads."

"Ok." Nick said.

"On it cap." Munch and Elliot said.

**Hope you like this chapter I'll try posting through out the day! REVIEW!**


	8. He's back!

**Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it! **

Back at Olivias apartment.

I was watching Criminal Minds while Rylee laid asleep in my lap. My phone started ringing it was Nick.

"Hey Nick."

_"Hey Liv are you ok?"_

"Yeah I'm fine...wait what happened?"

_"Well..."_

"Hang on Nick got another call. Hello?"

_"Hey Liv it's me."_

"Hey El whats up?"

_"Has Nick called you today?"_

"Yeah he's on the other line. Why?"

_"Nothing, I'll tell you tonight. About this morning."_

"El I have no regrets."

_"Neither do I. Liv are we going to try an us?"_

"El I would love too but..."

_"Ok cool were dating then, Can I come over tonight?"_

"Ugh..sure you can I know Rylee would like to see you, El..."

_"Ok see you tonight, I love you."_ He cut me off.

"I love you too." He hung up.

"Sorry Nick got another call. So what happened?"

_"Nothing just wanted to make sure you were ok!"_

"Yeah I'm fine."

_"So you wanna catch a movie and maybe a beer tonight?"_

"Oh I can't I have plans plus Rylee is sick."

_"Right I forgot. So who do you have plans with, if you don't mind me asking."_

"Well um...let me see, me, myself, and I."

_"C'mon Liv."_

"Sorry Nick but its none of your business who I have plans with!"

_"It's Elliot isn't it?"_ Nick was getting angry.

"I didn't say that!"

_"Yeah well I know it is, you two had sex!"_

"WOW Nick now that is definitely none of your god damn business. Did Elliot tell you that?"

_"No I over heard Munch, Fin and Amanda talking to him."_

"Let me guess Munch and Fin made a bet that we'd sleep together." There was a knock at the door. "Nick I gotta go bye." He hung up. He didn't even say goodbye JERK! I thought. I answered the door in my pj shorts, a tank top, my hair in a messy bun with Rylee on my arms.

"Damn you look hot!" Jake said standing at my door.

"Jake? What are you doing here?"

"I want to see you. I realizeed I made a mist..t..ake leaving you and our ba..by."

"Jake your drunk! How much have you had?"

"Just one beer. Wow is that our ba...by she so big."

"No this is my daughter you left her and gave up being her father when you signed your rights away." i went to shoot the door, but he stopped me with his foot.

"Look Olivia I want our daughter in my life wefer I have to take her from you or no..o..t." He said and pushed himself in and tried to grab Rylee, so I kicked his shin and ran to my room. I put Rylee on my left side so her head was on my shoulder. I heard him knocking things over and he tried running in here, when he finally reached my door her lunged at me thats when I pointed my gun at his forehead. "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

"C'mon babe we belong together."

"I swear I'll shoot you if you don't GET THE HELL OUT!"

"Ok fine but I'm not g..giving up I'll go to court."

"Fine but I guarantee I'll win!" I kept my gun on him until he was out of my house. Rylee was starting to wake up.

"Mommy?"

"Yeah bug?"

"Me have juice?"

"You feeling better bug?"

"No tummy hurts, me firsty."

"How about some peppermint water instead it will help you tummy."

"K!"

I put my gun in the back of my pj shorts so if Jake tried coming back. I got bug some peppermint water, put it in a bottle, turned on Tangled, and rocked her until we both fell asleep. I was woken up at 7:30 to a knock at the door and Rylee shivering in my lap, so I wrapped her in a blanket and answered the door.

"Hey!" El said greeting me with a kiss.

"Hi, what the hell happened to your eye?"

"Nothing. Why are you carrying your gun around while taking care of Rylee?"

"You first, you tell me what happened to your eye, I'll tell you why I have my gun!" I smirked.

"Oh your good. Fine...Nick punched me after he found out I slept with you."

"Ok well...wait Nick punched you?! That ASS! I'm gonna kick his ass!"

"Liv I'm fine just a black eye, I'm fine."

"The hell it is I don't care what his reasoning was behing it he can't go around hitting people I'm dating or the people I love for that matter!"

"Ok yeah enough about me back to your gun."

"Oh right well Rylees biological father showed up and threatened to take her, then tried to grab her, so I kicked his shin and got my gun, forced him to leave. He even threatened to go to court like that will ever happen I have the papers he signed giving me all the right and getting rid of his, plus he was drunk and looked high when he showed up."

"WHAT?! Your just telling me this now?"

"Yeah I didn't want to worry you while you were at work."

"Well you should of called me I would of been here to protect you two!"

"El were fine Rylee was asleep so she didn't see anything." I said and laid my hand on his chest.

"Good she feeling better?"

"Yeah her fever is down to 99.5 with a hint of the stomach flu. She hasn't thrown up since this morning. I gave her peppermint water about 3 hours ago. Do you mind watching her while I shower?"

"Not at all. Come here Ry." He said and took her from me and I headed for the shower.

After I showered I checked on El he was asleep on the couch with Rylee curled up on his chest. I put a blanket over them and went to bed myself, I knew if Rylee was feeling better she would have me up earlier than usual.

**I AM SO SORRY! For the late update. It's been hectic here with training a puppy, working and doing online college classes! I WILL post at least two chapters tomorrow after I go hiking with my grandma! ENJOY AND REVIEW! Oh and the peppermint water this is something you give to babies when they are sick! You put a peppermint candy in water and let the red stripes dissolve and it helps their stomach!  
**


	9. Custody!

**Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it! ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

Rylee had me up at 4:30 this morning so she could have a tea party and watch Tangled, of course she wanted mommy to play tea party too, only I was drinking coffee not water. We were in my room playing and watching Tangled so we didn't disturb El.

"Mo coffee mommy?" Rylee asked.

"I would love some!" I replied as she poured me more coffee out of her plastic tea pot.

"No mommy!" She screamed as I was about to drink.

"What bug?"

"Pinky up!" She pointed to me then put her pinky up, "like me!" I put my pinky up and she screamed, "YAY MOMMY! and threw her hands up. All I could do was laugh.

"I love you bug." I said and kissed her head.

"Wuv you mommy!"

After we watched Tangled 3 times, played dress up twice, tea party two more time and played in mommys' hair for 10 minutes, after all that she was hungry. I picked her up and walked to kitchen with her on my hip. "Eggs and bacon or waffles?"

"Waffs."

"Ok waffles it is."

"Me help?"

"You sure can." I put her on the counter and let her dump the ingrediants in the mixing bowl, she even helped me mix them all together. I put her on the floor and patted her bottom, she went running to her room. I was doing dishes while the waffles cooked I jumped and gasped when I felt his arms wrap around me from behind.

"Morning beautiful." He said and kissed my neck.

"Morning sunshine." I replied and turned to face him.

"How long have you been up?"

"Since 4:30 Rylee wanted to play tea party and watch tangled. I knew she would have me up earlier than normal because she slept all day yesterday!" I said and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"Well I was enjoying watching you sleep while I was making coffee, then Rylee wanted to play tea party."

"Aww so cute!"

"Yeah I'll wake you up at 4:30 to play and watch movies then we'll see how cute."

"Ok I'm fine with that but we'll play adult style and won't really watch a movie!"

"Ooo just for that, your never sleeping." I said and he kissed me.

"EWW mommy eww! Boys have cooties!"

I looked at her and she was dressed in a princess dress and a pair of my high heels, Elliot and I just laughed. I picked her up and said "yes they do bug, always remember that!"

"Potti!" She pointed to the bathroom.

"Ok be back." I said and kissed El.

"Mommy he daddy?" She asked when we were in the bathroom.

"Oh honey, no thats not daddy...You know mommy loves you right."

"Yeah."

"Then I'm all you need. Lets potty and we can watch Cinde ok?" I said changing the subject not knowing what else to say.

"Yay cinde!"

She washed her hands and ran to the living room and I put on Cinde.

"Liv I would love to be her daddy."

"You heard?"

"Yeah."

"I don't know El, I can't have you leave again and hurt her, I can deal with my pain, but I can't deal with hers if you left us."

"Liv I'm here for you BOTH I'm not going anywhere I promise. I couldn't hurt you again and I would never hurt Rylee. I love you and I'm already wrapped around her little finger."

"Good because I can't lose you again. I need you!"

"I need you too!" He said and kissed me.

There was a knock at the door, I answered it.

"Olivia Benson?" The man asked.

"Thats me."

"You've been served." He said and handed me a paper. I closed the door and sat down at my table staring at the paper the man just handed me.

"Liv, babe what is it?" He asked as he noticed the tears in my eyes.

"Jake just filed for custody of Rylee!"

**Hope you like this chapter! Up next Jake and Elliot meet for the first time what happens? Does Olivia lose Rylee? Something happens to Jake what is it? And who takes the fall? The squad makes a break in the case! ENJOY AND REVIEW! Sorry its so short I've got a lot of school work. Just thought you guys shouldn't wait any longer.  
**


	10. The Meeting

**Sorry it is so late. Been busy with school, work, and just lots a family drama. ENJOY!**

"What?"

"He filed for custody, he wants Rylee."

"Liv it's ok, he's not going to get her I promise. I'm going to call Alex."

"Hello?"

Alex answered.

"Hey Alex it's Elliot."

"Hey El what's up."

"Jake filed for ful custody of Rylee!"

"What?! That son-of-a-bitch!"

"Alex calm down Liv needs your help."

"Ok ok, tell her to grab the papers he signed giving his rights away, and the paper she was served, and meet me at my office."

"Ok bye." Elliot turned around to tell me but I was gone. He walked to Rylees bedroom and saw me sitting on the bed with Rylee sitting on my lap reading her a story.

"Liv."

"What? I can't lose her El, she's my world." I put Rylee on the floor to play, and I walked to my bedroom and sat on my bed.

"You won't lose her Liv I promise, Jake signed over his parental rights the judge will see the papers and have to rule with you, not to mention he's a fallin' down drunk, he gets high and I bet his home isn't even suitable for children."

"What if he gets visitaion rights? I can't let him near her, see doesn't need that in her life she needs a father like you El."

"Liv I'm honored, I would love to adopt Rylee legally, if it's ok with you. But let's get through this first."

"El I would love for you to be Rylee's father! I agree let's get past this whole mess first. What did Alex say?"

"She wants us to come down to her office and for you to bring the papers that he signed giving his parental rights away."

"Ok let me get Rylee ready. You're coming with me!"

"Yeah I know I saw that one coming."

"I can't have you leave my side, I need you!"

"I promise I won't leave your side or Rylee's for that matter. Let's go."

I got Rylee ready, and we left go to got Alexs office.

"Ant Lex!" Rylee screamed.

"Hey cutie pie." She said and tooked her from my arms. "Liv how are you?"

"Um...honestly scared I'm gonna lose my little girl."

"You won't lose Rylee I promise you, this B-A-S-T-U-R-D will not get her!"

"Thanks Alex for doing this, thanks for spelling that out too Rylee is picking up everything I say."

"Yeah anytime. Ok do you have the papers.

"Yeah right here in Rylee's diaper bag." I pulled out the documents and gave them to her.

"Ok and your sure this is his signature?"

"Yeah Cragen was even there to witness him sign it."

"Ok will then we will have to call him in here too."

"I'll call him." I said and dialed Don's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey dad, can you do me a favor.?"

"Yeah anything Liv."

"Can you come down to Alex's office Rylee and I could really use your help."

"Yeah I'll be there in 10."

"Ok thanks. bye." I hung up the phone. "He is on his way over he will be here in 10. Jake also came over to my place the other night he was drunk and I'm pretty sure a little high, he tried to grab Rylee, I asked him to leave but he barged in and I ran to my room, grabbed my gun and I threatend him and he finally left, Rylee was asleep on my shoulder the whole time."

"This helps a lot since he was drunk and high, he tried to get rough with Rylee so that will give the judge more ammunition on him and she will more than likely side with you and Rylee will stay with you." She said and put Rylee down to play on the floor.

"What if he gets visitation?" Elliot asked.

"I will make sure he doesn't, Elliot if you are there that will tell the judge that there is a father figure in Rylee's life and give the judge another reason to side with you guys."

"Oh I'm going to be threre I'm not leaving Liv's side." He said and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Olivia what is it?"

"Ganpa!"

"Hey hows my Rylee Roo?" He asked and picked her up.

"Good."

"Thanks for coming." Elliot said.

"Yeah whats up?"

"Jake filed for custody of Rylee."

"WHAT! That son-of-a-Bi..."

"Language!" I interupted him.

"Sorry. What are you going to do? We can't let him see her."

"Yeah I know thats why we called Alex maybe she can help us clear this up, but from the sounds of it the judge is going to side with us."

"Well lets hope so. But I'm pretty sure that the judge will side with you." Cragen said.

"I'm pretty sure she will. It looks like the court date is set next Thursday."

"Ok well we will be ready for court that a-s-s-h-o-l-e is not going to get my daughter!" I exclaimed.

I picked up Rylee and and Don took us to dinner then to a movie, after the movie we finally said our goodbyes and went back to my apartment.

The next morning we met with Jake and his attorney. "Hi Ms. Benson I'm..."

"Yeah I know who you are langan?"

"Ok what is this meeting about?" Alex asked.

"I just want my little girl in my life." Jake said.

"You don't deserve her you bastard, you left her when I found out I was pregnant, you were just the sperm donor."

"Don't you take that tone with me!" Jake yelled and grabbed my arm ready to slap me.

"Don't you touch her!" Elliot yelled after he punched Jake in the face.

"You son-of-a-bitch you punched me." He yelled at Elliot.

"Only because you were going to hit her."

"Who the hell do you think you are?!"Jaked asked.

"He is my boyfriend, but thats none of your god damn business!" I yelled back at him.

"Ok everyone just sit down lets calm down." Alex said.

"Ok Ms. Benson give Jake weekends with Rylee and we won't take her from you." Langan said.

"Ha thats a chance in hell Langan and you know it! We have the papers he signed giving up his parental rights, he has a drinking problem and a drug problem not to mention he just tried to hit my client, lets go to court we both know I'll win."

"You didn't tell me you signed over your rights, we can't go to court with this, the judge will look at the papers and side with Olivia." Langan told Jake.

"What?! No I didn't mean it, this isn't fair I will get custody!"

"Mr. Hannigan, your ex has a steady job you don't, she doesn't have a drinking or drug problem you do, she has a clean/safe house you don't! If you honestly think you can win your wrong I will crush you in court, you will be wise to listen to your lawyer and just drop it. I think were done here." With that we walked out of the office.

**Hope you like this chapter. ENJOY AND REVIEW!**


End file.
